Jigoku Games Round Three: Yumiko Vs. Hino
It's the 3rd round of this years Jigoku Games. For this round, the location is at an old temple on a piece of an island floating high in the sky with several other floating islands around it. A boy is seen flying to that island with his companion, a flying cat Spirit. "Here we go Hino," He says placing him down. "Thanks, little buddy. Guess ill see ya later." Hino says waving to him. "Try not to hurt yourself," Spirit says as he fly's away "Alright! Soo why am I here again?" He scratches his head out of curiosity. He hears his stomach growling "Oh that's right! I'm supposed to find a restaurant on here. LETS GO!" HE yells dashing away to find a place to eat. The blond haired knight who previous was stressed out over trying to complete her test had finally gotten here after a few days of travel as she was sitting one of the islands eating a bowl of soup. "Mmmm! That really hit the spot, those guys really made it hard to find those places with no clear idea of where to go on the map." She said sighing talking to herself a bit feeling alone while she was finishing up her meal as she puts the wrapper of a sandwich into a small box, she had before it disappeared in a blinding yellow light as she "unequips" it back to her pocket dimension. Realizing he was there, she then uses her strength as she kicks a nearby piece of rubble at him as it flies directly in his face as she shouts at him. "HEY ASSHOLE! I WAS EATING HERE CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" She said in an angry tone, as she then blinked twice before realizing that he was her foe during the third round. As Hino is running by he notices the rock flying towards. At that moment, he stops running and the rock collides with him, however out of nowhere the rock cracks and breaks into pieces with his fist extend out engulfed in lightning as if he punched. He sniffs the air and turn towards her and spot the girl standing on one of the floating islands. "I take it you the one who's going to get in the way of my dinner, this time, aren't you?" He says with a serious look as lightning surges through his body. "If you think you can then go ahead and try." He growls as the top part of his face is covered in shadow with glowing red eyes. "HEY, you were the one interfering with my dinner time! YOU MADE ME DROP MY CAKE!" She shouted as she waves her hand as she generates a pair of glowing blue blades as eight of them appears from around her, as they then launch out quickly towards him. As they fly forward at high-speed from a simple hand motion her other hand forms a golden light to generate a single edge broadsword in her hand to be prepared for a counterattack. Hino jumps to the side and evades her sword attacks as they pass by him. "Hehe, you're gonna have tried a lot harder than that if you want to beat me. Now get over here so I can kick your ass." He said pumping his fist with his hand and lightning being released from his hand. The female smirked as the floating blades fly past him, as she waves her hand to motion them to turn to try again to rain down to impale him from a distance. While she does so she then begins to close the gap by moving forward holding her broadsword in her hands giving a calm look now. Hino notices the hand movements and looked back at blades when he realized they weren't behind he looked up and noticed them falling down. "Uh, what?" He manages to jump out of the way. "Wait a minute. Are you telling you taught these swords how to be a boomerang!?" He shouted in confusion with amazement. He looked back at Yumiko. He ran towards her at incredible speed. As he was approaching the cliff of the island he was on he began to shout. "Lightning Dragon! Rushing Current!" 'He called as lightning was released behind. Hino jumped off the cliff and vanished and Yumiko saw what looked like a bolt of lightning flashing right before her eyes as Hino reappeared right above her with his foot engulfed in lightning. "'Lightning Dragon Talon!" 'He shouted swinging his leg down on top of her. Yumiko then takes advantage of a chance by shifting her weight to the side using the balls of her feet to shift her body as she was rushing in she swings her blade upwards to counter his strike with a strike of her own using the edge of the sword to chop down. As sudden the currents of the wind itself forming around her blade forms into a solid almost hurricane like an extension of her blade itself into a much larger blade than normal as she chops downwards to the Lightning enhanced kick as a clash of Wind and Lightning begins to spark in the air. '"Wind Magic: Sky Shifter" She shouted during the strike as she pushes herself forward as she felt her blades, that she summoned earlier beginning to fade away after she lost focus in them while the two clashed during combat. Hino is blown away by the attack. "Uh whao she strong." He mumbles in amazement. "Hehehe that's just how I like it." He grins and releases lightning and is blasted towards her through the hurricane like a lightning bolt due to his Rushing Current still in effect. When he gets close he throws his fist with lightning at her as he is slowing down because of the wind blowing against him but still enough speed to hit her. Yumiko quickly forms her right hand along the currents of the wind to form a construct of a sword in the palm of it. She then swings this wind-based sword along with another chop with her other she launches blade along the currents of the wind to blast two strikes one of them was empowered by the force of wind the other a simple beam launching from the very tip of her solid blade. They then fly towards the target as the two strikes forms into an X-shape strike. Category:Roleplay Category:Jigoku Games